


[Podfic of] Walking Upright / written by ravenflight21

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ravenflight21.livejournal.com/37182.html">Walking Upright</a> by ravenflight21<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:26:33</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"How long until we know if Arthur's OK?" Merlin asked.</i><br/><i>"A couple of months at least," Gaius replied sombrely. "Until then, you'll have to be his hands.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Walking Upright / written by ravenflight21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Upright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7814) by ravenflight21. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/tjq900v2x9iwtxw3t1u9i61qfomiemin.mp3) | 24.7 MB | 00:26:33  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/zgzc3qt7j8xjh5gcksqnj22jnofr63q4.m4b) | 24.4 MB | 00:26:33  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/walking-upright).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
